Our Love
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Semua orang pasti menginginkan hidupnya bahagia walaupun itu harus dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day Third Year. M untuk aman.


Helaan napas berat itu diiringi oleh isak tangis dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut perak jabrik itu tidak pernah menyangka –yang seharusnya dia sudah dapat mengiranya– jika hasil perbuataannya akan sampai seperti ini. Perbuatan yg harusnya bisa ia kendalikan sampai nanti tiba waktunya.

Diliriknya lagi gadis berambut hitam yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis yang baru saja memberitahu bahwa sekarang sedang tumbuh janin di dalam rahimnya; buah cinta terlarang dari mereka berdua. Tak hanya gadis itu, tapi dia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir, dia masih ingat betapa bahagainya dia yang saat ini sedang menuntut ilmu di sebuah universitas ternama di jepang jurusan perfilman ini mendapat sebuah panggilan beasiswa ke Hollywood. Bagi seorang calon sutradara seperti dia ini merupakan kesempatan emas yang tidak mungkin akan datang dua kali.  
Dia mengajak sang kekasih untuk bertemu di taman dan menyampaikan kabar bahagia ini kepada kekasihnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkannya sang kekasih sudah terlebih dulu menyampaikan kabar lain. Kabar yang seharusnya menjadi kabar bahagia kalau saja dia menyandang status sebagai suami sah dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling taman yang sedang sepi saat ini, hari ini dia mendapat dua kabar besar. Dua kabar yang sama-sama akan menentukan masa depannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Hanashi... aku..."

Lalu, masa depan mana yang akan ia pilih?

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto  
Our Love © Na Fourthok'og  
Rate: T, T semi M or M?**

**Naruto berusia 23 tahun**

**Hinata dan Hanashi berusia 22 tahun  
Warning: Alternative Universe, OC, Implisit, sebisa mungkin tidak OOc, minim percakapan, deskripsi ringan, semoga tidak ada typo.  
Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day Third year.**

Jika ada kesamaan ide, Na mohon maaf. Ini bukan unsur kesengajaan. Karna saya tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah memplagiat karya orang lain apalagi untuk event pairing tercinta saya, NaruHina.

**Perkenalan OC**: **Hanashi Fujimoto**, berambut hitam panjang setengah punggung dengan poni ke samping tapi tidak panjang seperti Ino. Mata coklat terang, kulit putih bersih tapi tidak pucat.

**Semua orang pasti menginginkan hidupnya bahagia walaupun itu harus dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain.**

Gadis berambut hitam itu melangkah gontai. Dia berusaha menyeret kaki jenjangnya untuk berjalan. Sudah cukup ia menangis setelah ditinggal begitu saja oleh kekasih atau sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Pria yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan tumbuhnya janin yang kini sedang berada di dalam rahimnya. Pria yang lebih memilih masa depan yang lain ketimbang hidup bersamanya dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama calon bayi di rahimnya.

_Pria brengsek, tak bertanggung jawab, cinta sialan._

Umpatan demi umpatan ia keluarkan dalam gumaman. Apa kini dia harus menggugurkan janinnya?  
Tidak, wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Sudah cukup banyak dosa yang sudah ia lakukan dan jangan sampai dia menambah tumpukkan dosanya dengan membunuh calon bayinya.

Mata cokelat yang meredup itu melihat sekeliling jalan tempat ia sedari tadi berjalan. Pandangannya tertuju kepada sepasang kekasih yang berada di bawah pohon momiji besar di dekat sungai kecil yang terlihat jernih dan berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari senja. Dengan sebuah kain piknik mereka gunakan sebagai alas agar mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan hamparan rumput hijau.

Gadis itu sangat mengenali sepasang kekasih yang merupakan kedua sahabatnya. Rasa sakit saat ditinggal kekasihnya muncul saat dia melihat betapa sayangnya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu memperlakukan gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan penuh cinta.

Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya kala melihat pemuda kuning jabrik yang kini sedang tiduran beralaskan kain piknik dan berbantalkan paha milik gadisnya kini perlahan menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua. Pemikiran yang mungkin akan menyelamatkan janinnya dan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, Hinata…" gumam wanita itu dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa kini dia akan terseret ke dalam dosa yang lain.

.***.

Naruto mengengambil alih keranjang piknik dari tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, sebuah senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Semakin dieratkan genggamnya pada telapak tangan Hinata tidak peduli jika wajah gadis berambut panjang biru keunguan ini sudah merona merah. Naruto hanya sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di sungai, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tempat yang pas bagi mereka berdua untuk menikmati hari yang kini mulai senja. Sampai ketika mata biru cerahnya menemukan sebuah pohon momiji besar yang cukup rindang.

Naruto kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut turut melangkah mengikuti kekasihnya. Sesampainya di bawah pohon tersebut, Naruto langsung menggelar kain yang sebelumnya terlipat rapi di atas penutup ranjang.

Mereka terlihat bahagia kala Naruto selalu menggoda gadisnya membuat wajah putih gadis itu merona, atau saat Hinata yang dengan paksa memasukkan beberapa kue ke dalam mulut Naruto membuat pipi bergaris seperti kumis kucing itu mengembung besar.

Gadis itu sedang meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi bersimpuh saat Naruto menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Hinata paham betul jika saat ini kekasihnya sedang ingin bermanja-manja kepadanya. Dengan perlahan Hinata membelai surai pirang milik Naruto membuat pemuda Namikaze itu merasa nyaman dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hinata merasa gemas sendiri kala melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat polos. Dengan gemas ia menyubit hidung mancung milik Naruto membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan dan kembali menampilkan iris birunya. Wajah Naruto yang cemberut malah terlihat semakin lucu dan membuat Hinata terkikik kecil. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya Hinata harus memohon ampun saat Naruto menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Naruto berhenti menggelitiki Hinata saat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Pemuda itu mendudukan tubuhnya dan merogoh sesuatu di saku celana hitamnya, Hinata hanya memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya. Naruto tesenyum lebar saat menemukan benda yang ia cari. Bermaksud membuat Hinata semakin penasaran, Naruto masih menggenggam benda itu tepat di wajah Hinata membuat gadis berambut panjang itu menatap bingung Naruto dan telapak tangan Naruto yang masih terkepal itu bergantian.

Hinata melihat sepasang cincin berwarna _silver_ dari telapak tangan Naruto. Gadis itu masih mencerna apa maksud dari kekasihnya. Sampai sebuah suara bariton milik Naruto menjelaskannya.

"Saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa melamarmu secara sah. Tapi bolehkah jika sepasang cincin ini mengikat kita sampai nanti kau benar-benar akan menjadi Nyonya Namikaze?" semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi pipi berkulit tan milik Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang tak kalah memerah membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Naruto memasangkan cincin yang lebih kecil ke jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Saat Naruto akan memakaikan cincin untuknya sendiri ke jari manis tangan kanannya, Hinata mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya ke jari Naruto. Naruto membelai pipi Hinata kemudian mencium kening gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa malu sendiri dan kembali tidur di paha Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut ramping Hinata, menyembunyikkan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya serta senyum lebarnya.

Naruto kembali menampakkan wajahnya, mata birunya beradu dengan mata putih keunguan Hinata saat sebuah kata cinta dari Hinata mengalun menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, kembali mempertemukan sepasang cicin yang baru saja mereka kenakan. Tangan kirinya di leher belakang Hinata membuat Hinata semakin menunduk, mendorongnya pelan dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Perlahan, sampai sebuah ciuman menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Tangan kiri Naruto semakin mendorong leher Hinata memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Hinata yang sebelumnya untuk bertumpu di dada Naruto, kini meremas pelan kaos di bagian dada kiri Naruto yang berdebar kencang sama sepertinya. Entah kenapa perasaan akan kehilangan menyergap mereka berdua.

Sepasang cincin itu mungkin mampu mengikat cinta mereka berdua. Tapi tidak akan mampu mengikat raga mereka berdua untuk bersatu.

.***.

Wanita berambut hitam setengah punggung itu terlihat sangat kepayahan saat memapah tubuh jangkung Naruto yang setengah sadar. Tak dipedulikannya Naruto yang bertanya akan tempat yang kini sedang mereka tuju. Suara Naruto yang semakin serak dan berat menunjukan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Hanashi semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar yang sudah ia pesan dengan susah payah.

Hanashi meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu saat dia memasuki salah satu kamar dari hotel tersebut. Cahaya lampu membuat kamar itu terang dalam seketika, Hanashi berjalan menuju kasur kemudian dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh jangkung Naruto sebelum kemudian dia melepas sepatu hitam dan jas hitam milik Naruto.

Hari ini ada sebuah pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman kuliah mereka. Hinata yang tidak bisa hadir karena ada pernikahan salah satu saudaranya membuat Naruto pergi sendirian ketempat pesta. Hal ini menjadikan dimulainya rencana Hanashi. Dia membuat Naruto terlalu banyak minum dan mabuk dan karena tempat tinggal Hanashi satu komplek dengan Naruto dan Hinata itu dijadikan alasan yang ia gunakan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

Hanashi menatap Naruto yang sudah tertidur. Sebuah keraguan muncul saat itu. Air mata menetes dari iris cokelat Hanashi. Dia menangis, air matanya perlahan mengalir deras. Ini semua kesalahannya tapi kenapa orang lain yang harus ikut menanggungnya? Hanashi masih menangis saat dia melepas kancing kemeja Naruto perlahan.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi anakku harus mempunyai nama keluarga," lirihnya parau dan kemudian melepas semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan sedikit bingung. Tumben sekali ibunya tidak membangunkannya dengan suara keras dan segala kekuatan yang ibunya miliki. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya dan rasa pusing langsung menyergapnya membuat pemuda Namikaze tersebut menyentuh kepala kuningnya dengan salah satu lengannya.

Pandangannya yang masih kabur meneliti ruangan yang terasa asing buatnya. Ini bukan kamarnya, karena tidak adanya foto dia dan Hinata yang ia pajang hampir di dinding dan juga di atas meja, serta tak ada alat-alat musik _band_ yang ia pajang di kamarnya. Suara erangan dari seseorang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Mata birunya melirik ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut hitam yang bergelung di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dadanya memperlihatkan pundaknya yang putih mulus.

"Ha-Hana-shi..." suara Naruto menbuat Hanashi membuka matanya dan langsung duduk dan memegang selimutnya di dada agar tidak merosot. Hanashi merasa inilah saatnya dari semua sandiwara yang akan dia lakukan.

Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Matanya mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata cokelat Hanashi tapi gadis itu hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan Naruto. Dia menangisi segala perbuatannya yang juga kini telah menyeret orang lain ke dalam masalahnya. Badannya perlahan bergetar dan isak tangis Hanashi membuat satu nama langsung memenuhi relung hati dan otak Naruto.

"Hinata..."

.***.

Satu bulan, sudah satu bulan ini Hinata merasa janggal dengan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sebulan yang lalu saat dia sedang menyiram tanaman bunganya di halaman depan rumahnya dia melihat Naruto dan Hanashi turun dari taksi dengan wajah yang sama-sama kusut. Setelah itu Naruto seperti menghindarinya, tak ada lagi perbincangan, panggilan sayang serta semua perbuatan romantis yang selalu Naruto tunjukan kepadanya dan kemarin adalah yang paling membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Dengan berurai air mata Hanashi meminta sesuatu yang tidak mungkin untuk Hinata; melepas Naruto. Semua itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung dan merasa janggal.

Hal itu pulalah yang kini membuat Hinata beranjak dari kamarnya setelah melamunkan segala perubahan Naruto dan hubungan mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini. Rumah Naruto memang tidak terlalu jauh hanya melewati tiga rumah dari rumahnya, termasuk rumah Hanashi yang tepat berada di tengah.

Hinata baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya saat tuan Fujimoto menyeret anaknya dengan wajah memerah marah. Matanya terlihat nyalang melihat rumah yang akan Hinata tuju. Hinata bingung melihat Hanashi yang diseret ayahnya. Dia hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang, lagi pula arah tujuan mereka sama; rumah Naruto.

.***.

Naruto terdiam, semuanya seolah meruntuhkan hidupnya dalam satu kata. Tatapan geram tuan Fujimoto tak dipedulikannya, baginya semuanya telah hancur.

'Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.' hanya sebuah nama yang ia gumamkan dalam hatinya. Naruto merasakan dua tangan dingin kini menggenggam telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya yang bergetar. Di kanannya, sang ayah yang masih menatap tamu di hadapannya menunggu apalagi yang akan dikatakan tuan Fujimoto, di kirinya sang ibunda yang kini menatapnya sedih dan mengelus pelan lengannya. Ini salah, seharusnya ibunya memarahinya dan memasang wajah murka seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa ibunya malah menangis?

"Aku ingin mereka berdua cepat dinikahkan." Naruto memejamkan matanya kala tuan Fujimoto mengatakan hal demikian, seolah itu adalah vonis hukuman yang sudah diketukkan oleh palu hakim untuknya.

Bruuukk...

Hinata jatuh terduduk di depan pintu utama rumah Naruto yang memang tidak tertutup, gadis Hyuuga itu sudah mendengar semuanya dari awal, kehamilan Hanashi dan pernikahan. Semuanya seolah langsung mengebiri semua harapan indah yang ia ciptakan. Hinata merasa sesak, matanya terasa panas tapi cairan itu tak jua mau keluar dari mata khas Hyuuga miliknya membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Hinata!" seruan Naruto menyadarkan Hinata, matanya bersirobok dengan iris biru Naruto yang menatapnya nanar. Hinata memaksakan kakinya yang lemas untuk berdiri dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Hinata!" Naruto bediri dan kemudian mengejar Hinata.

"Biarkan Naruto, kita masih bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa dia," suara datar dan dingin Minato membuat tuan Fujimoto yang ikut berdiri ketika Naruto berdiri, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Walaupun saat ini dia sedang marah besar tapi kepala keluarga Fujimoto ini tahu betul jika Minato yang biasanya ramah dan ceria menjadi orang yang dingin seperti itu berarti Minato sedang dalam keadaan tidak mau dibantah oleh siapapun. Hanashi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, seolah menutup semua pandangan menyalahkan yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

'Maafkan aku...'

.***.

Naruto berlari dengan kalap mencari kekasihnya, Naruto tahu gadisnya sedikit lemah dalam olahraga tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Hinata bisa menghilang secepat ini darinya. Sebulan ini sudah cukup dia mengabaikan Hinata, bukan karena dia tak lagi mencintai gadis berambut panjang itu tapi itu karena dia sangat-sangat mencintai gadis tersebut. Dia merasa kotor dan tak pantas. Selama sebulan itu dia merasa seperti seorang pemuja rahasia yang hanya menatap gadis yang ia cintai dari jauh seberapapun Naruto ingin memeluk dan bersandar kepada Hinata, semua perasaan itu ia tepis jauh-jauh. Naruto salah, seharusnya dia mengatakan ini semua dari awal ke Hinata tapi rasa takut akan kehilangan Hinata membuatnya mengurungkan itu semua. Pada dasarnya, Naruto mengatakan atau tidak dia tetap akan kehilangan Hinatanya. Bulir air mata itu jatuh dari iris safir Naruto menyadari akan hal tersebut, terbawa oleh angin seiring lari Naruto yang kian cepat menuju satu tempat. _Semoga Hinata ada di sana._

.

Semuanya terasa jelas, saat wajah kusut Naruto dan Hanashi yang keluar dari taksi sebulan yang lalu. Serta penjelasan dari Tenten yang mengatakan saat pesta itu Naruto mabuk berat dan Hanashi menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Hinata sangat mengenal kekasihnya yang tidak mungkin minum terlalu banyak, karena Naruto sudah pernah berjanji padanya dan pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya. Jadi, bolehkah Hinata berburuk sangka kepada Hanashi?

Hinata hanya menatap hamparan sungai yang kini mulai membiaskan kilau-kilau warna oranye senja. Entah kenapa sedari tadi dia belum bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Hanya kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang terus mendesak hatinya. Di bawah pohon momiji yang sama, Hinata memeluk lututnya memandang senja. Berharap senja akan turut pula membenamkannya dari dunia ini, juga turut membenamkan cintanya.

Hinata enggan menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, napasnya yang memburu seolah menegaskan seberapa keras orang tersebut memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari hingga bisa sampai ada di sini. Hening, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis yang masih memeluk lututnya yang sangat terlihat rapuh. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap kosong ke sungai. Angin berhembus pelan menerbang daun momiji yang sudah menguning.

"Apa kita masih punya harapan, Naruto?" suara yang biasa terdengar lembut itu terasa pecah dan parau. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, dipeluknya gadis yang seperti kehilangan jiwanya tersebut. Harapan yang mereka buat di bawah pohon ini sebulan yang lalu harus terbang terbawa daunnya yang berguguran. Naruto masih memeluk Hinata dengan erat, sebuah kalimat cinta ia ucapkan berkali-kalai bagaikan sebuah mantra yang tak akan pernah berhenti ia ucapkan. Perlahan runtuh benteng yang menghalangi air mata Hinata, air matanya jatuh berderai , dibalasnya pelukkan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Saat senja, di bawah pohon yang sama tapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Bukan lagi canda tawa yang terdengar tapi isak tangis pilu yang kini terdengar.

.***.

Semuanya terasa kosong bagi Hinata, seolah sesuatu telah menarik paksa hatinya keluar dari tempatnya. Hinata hanya diam, tak ada ucapan ketika dia memasuki rumahnya saat hari sudah malam. Keluarganya hanya memandangi keadaannya yang terlihat sangat kacau, Hinata tetap melangkah dengan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seolah dunia hanya ada dia seorang sendiri di dalamnya.

Hiashi hanya memejamkan matanya melihat keadaan putri sulungnya, dia sudah tahu kabar tentang Naruto dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda Namikaze itu pasti akan berdampak pada putrinya, entah itu kegembiraan ataupun kesedihan. Neji mencegah Hanabi yang ingin mengejar kakak perempuannya saat dia melihat pamannya berdiri dan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah mereka. Neji dan Hanabi saling memandang sebelum akhirnya mereka menyusul Hiashi menuju kamar Hinata.

Hal pertama yang Hiashi lihat ketika ia membuka kamar Hinata, adalah gelap gulita, dia menyalakan saklar lampu kamar Hinata di dinding dekat pintu dan mendapati anak gadisnya yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Mata perak yang sama sepertinya terlihat kosong dan sembab, tak ada kelembutan, tak ada keceriaan seperti biasanya. Hiashi mendekati putri sulungnya, mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata. Suasana terasa hening, tak ada suara dari Hiashi maupun Hinata, sampai Hiashi meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Hinata; mengelusnya perlahan kemudian menarik anaknya ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Hinata membasahi kimono putihnya dengan air mata anaknya.

"Aku mencintainya, ayah," suara Hinata terdengar pilu.

"Aku mohon jangan membencinya, ayah. Aku mencintainya," isak Hinata di dalam pelukkan ayahnya. Tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat direngkuh erat oleh ayahnya. Hiashi seolah melindungi putrinya agar tidak semakin hancur berkeping-keping, walaupun ia sadar kini putrinya telah hancur bersama cintanya. Di luar kamar Hinata, Hanabi menangis memeluk Neji yang turut meneteskan air mata. Malam ini keluarga Hyuuga turut menangisi kandasnya cinta sang putri Hyuuga.

"Jangan membencinya, aku mencintainya, ayah."

.***.

Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hanashi hanyalah tinggal menhitung jam, namun Naruto tak jua keluar dari kamarnya semenjak hari terakhir dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di lantai bersender pada ranjangnya. Menekuk kedua lututnya, menumpukan sikunya pada lutut dan mencengkram surai emasnya; frustasi.

Minato hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Kushina agar istrinya tidak menangis saat mereka bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu datang atas permintaan Kushina untuk menemui Naruto, karena berbagai cara sudah dilakukan ibu cantik itu untuk membuat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, tapi hasilnya nihil, anak semata wayangnya enggan keluar untuk makan maupun bicara. Penampilan gadis itu tak jauh beda buruknya dengan Naruto hanya saja ketegaran terlihat dari sorot matanya.

Hinata menuju kamar Naruto dengan membawa senampan berisi makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina, setelah sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Naruto. Kushina menangis dipelukkan suaminya, menangisi nasib cinta putranya serta gadis yang sangat dia sayangi layaknya putrinya sendiri.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sekilas melihat keadaan Naruto yang sama hancurnya seperti dirinya. Iris birunya yang selalu berbinar ceria kini meredup. Tak ada lagi senyuman rubah yang selalu menggoda Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Naruto," suara itu layaknya lonceng yang menyadarkan Naruto, dia merindukan suara ini, merindukan pemilik suara ini. Tak berharap jika ini hanya halusinasinya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, mendapati gadis yang ia rindukan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa nampan makanan. Dengan bertumpu pada ranjangnya, Naruto berusaha bangun dan berdiri, mendekati kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya terulur saat dia sudah di dekat Hinata, membelai pipi Hinata yang terlihat semakin pucat dari biasanya. Keduanya kembali meneteskan air matanya saat Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata.

Malam sudah larut saat Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, tubuhnya terasa terkurung sebelum ia sadar bahwa kini dia berada di kamar Naruto dengan Naruto yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Setelah ia membantu Naruto untuk makan, pemuda itu tidak mengijinkan Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar pemuda yang sering menggunakan jaket oranye tersebut. Naruto malah menarik Hinata ke ranjang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tak lama suara dengkuran halus Naruto terdengar dan Hinata pun ikut terbuai ke alam mimpi, tertidur setelah berapa malam mereka tak juga bisa memejamkan mata mereka.

Sebuah gerakan kecil dari orang yang memeluknya menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Gadis itu masih menunggu reaksi dari Naruto tapi sepertinya pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Lama mereka terdiam, hanya kesunyian malam yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan jika kau mau, Hinata." Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto, apa kini dia harus lari bersama Naruto dan membiarkan keluarga mereka yang harus menanggung semuanya? Hinata memilih untuk diam tidak menjawabnya.

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto mengecup pelan belakang lehernya, perlahan pria itu semakin memperbanyak kecupannya padadaerah sekitar pundak Hinata, membuat gadis indigo tersebut mendesah pelan.

"Na-Narutooo," suara Hinata bergetar diantara desahannya, namun Naruto seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkap baju Hinata dan membelai perut Hinata, membuat gadis tersebut menengang terkejut dan geli bersamaan.

Naruto membalik tubuh Hinata pelan dan dia memposisikan dirinya berada di atas Hinata dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya berada di sisi Hinata berusaha agar tidak menindih Hinata sepenuhnya. Mata birunya dapat melihat keterkejutan dan ketakutan di iris keperakan Hinata. Lama dia menatap Hinata tanpa suara.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Hinata merasakan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya dilihat mata biru itu sudah berlinang air mata. Sebuah ciuman lembut dari Naruto berhasil melepaskan segala ketakutan Hinata.

Semuanya terasa begitu pelan dan lembut bagi mereka berdua, Naruto bergetar kala dia menyentuh tiap inchi tubuh Hinata yang juga sama bergetar, membiarkan gadis yang ia cintai mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu dan mendesahkan namanya diantara napasnya yang tersengal. Ini pertama kalinya untuk mereka berdua. Malam ini menjelang pernikahan Naruto dengan wanita lain, pemuda itu menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hinata.

Hinata menangis di antara rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya dan kesedihannya. Gadis itu menyerahkan semuanya sepenuhnya yang ia miliki kepada pemuda yang tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

.***.

Neji menatap sepupunya yang berambut indigo panjang tersebut. Dia masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, wanita itu masih enggan untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya saat pernikahan Naruto lima tahun yang lalu, gadis ini melihat pernikahan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan sebelum acara selesai, Hinata sudah meninggalkan tempat pernikahan Naruto dan Hanashi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Seolah menegaskan dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Naruto untuk selamanya dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai masa lalunya.

Bahkan setelah pernikahannya, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan rumah Hyuuga, berharap Hinata mau menemuinya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak tahu jika Hinata sudah pergi mengikuti apa yang sudah Hiashi bicarakan sebelumnya. Neji juga masih belum bisa melupakan saat dimana Naruto berlutut di depan Hiashi yang berdiri di depan kediaman Hyuuga, memohon agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun pamannya itu hanya menatap Naruto datar dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melupakan Hinata dan menjalani hidupnya. Namun sampai saat ini, jika sedang tidak bekerja, Naruto akan selalu berdiri di depan rumah Hyuuga dan menunggu Hinata untuk menemuinya.

Neji juga sudah memberitahu Hinata tentang perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara Naruto dan anak yang Hanashi lahirkan. Warna rambut yang sangat kontras, pirang dan perak. Sungguh tak ada seseorang yang rambutnya berwarna perak seperti itu dalam silsilah keluarga Naruto maupun Hanashi. Tapi hal itu belum cukup membuat Hinata untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Naruto? Kedua anakmu juga butuh ayah." Neji melirik Hinata yang masih saja melihat sepasang anak kembar beda jenis; lelaki dan perempuan berumur empat tahunan yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman. Rambut pirang mereka ditiup angin, binar kecerian terlihat jelas di iris keperakan mereka.

"Apa mereka tidak pernah menanyakan tentang ayah mereka?" Neji merasa dirinya mulai jengah dengan sikap Hinata yang hanya diam saja. Mungkin ini pula yang dirasakan orang-orang terhadap sikap dingin Neji selama ini.

"Pernah, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi bertanya Kak," jawaban Hanabi malah membuat Neji semakin bingung. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hanabi yang sedang mendekati mereka dengan membawa seplastik minuman dingin. Adik perempuan Hinata tersebut mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata, membuat Hinata di apit oleh Neji dan Hanabi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji setelah menerima kaleng minuman dari Hanabi. Gadis yang sedang beranjak dewasa itu menatap kedua keponakannya yang masih bermain dengan ceria.

"Kak Hinata pernah menangis hebat saat mereka bertanya tentang Kak Naruto." Hanabi mulai menjelaskan saat di mana Hinata yang mungkin saat itu sudah sangat tertekan beberapa minggu yang lalu, kedua anak kembarnya bertanya tentang di mana ayah mereka dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tangisan sebelum akhirnya Hinata pingsan membuat kedua anaknya ketakutan. Hanabi masih ingat saat dia pulang ke rumah yang selama ini ditempati olehnya, Hinata beserta kedua anak kembar Hinata. Saat itu kedua keponakannya sedang menangis dan bergetar ketakutan melihat ibu mereka yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai, di sela-sela tangisan mereka, mereka memanggil-manggil Hinata berharap ibunya segera bangun. Saat itu pula lah Hanabi mendengar kedua keponakannya tidak akan lagi bertanya tentang ayah mereka jika berakibat seperti itu kepada ibu mereka.

Neji melirik Hinata yang meminum minumannya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, sebuah cincin _silver_ bertengger apik di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ternyata Hinata juga masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Neji merasa miris melihat kedua orang yang saling mencintai ini terpisahkan oleh takdir yang begitu kejamnya mencabik harapan merek berdua.

"KAAKKEEKKK…!" ketiga pasang mata sewarna itu kembali melihat kearah anak kembar Hinata yang berseru riang saat melihat Hiashi datang ke arah mereka. Neji tersenyum melihat pamannya yang menghampiri mereka bertiga yang duduk di bangku taman dengan sedikit kewalahan menggendong kedua cucunya, Neji dan Hanabi berdiri dan menyambut Hiashi dan kedua keponakan mereka.

'Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto, aku tidak sendirian, aku memiliki tiga orang yang sangat menyayangiku serta kedua anak kita.'

"Naruto…"

.

Naruto masih berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Hyuuga, berharap seseorang yang ia rindukan menemuinya. Naruto sudah tahu semuanya, bukan hanya perbedaan yang mencolok antara dia dan anak Hanashi tapi juga karena Hanashi sudah pernah menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Naruto sangat marah besar saat itu, tapi dia menjadi tak tega saat bayi Hanashi menangis dengan keras, seolah meminta maaf atas perbuatan yang sudah ibunya lakukan kepadanya.

Naruto menyentuh gerbang rumah Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kilauan terlihat dari cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Hinata…"

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**Selesai**

Errrrr…. Aneh? Garing dan tak sedih?  
Okeh, Na tau Na gagal. Tapiiiiiiiiii…. Selamat merayakan event NaruHina Tragedy day third year..^^


End file.
